


This Smut Unintentionally Left Untitled

by StrawberrieMars



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: -Ish, Eating out, F/M, I'm not sorry, Light BDSM, Oral, Smut, dubcon, the world needed more jack/kim smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrieMars/pseuds/StrawberrieMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiko wakes up to find herself bound to the bed of her oldest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Smut Unintentionally Left Untitled

A splitting headache. Why did her head hurt so badly? Kimiko moved to put a hand on her head, only to feel incapable of doing so. Leather bands encircled both her wrists, and pinned them over her head. Cuffs? She slowly opened her eyes, tilting her head back to blearily look at them.

Yep, that was leather. And it wasn’t the cheap kind she occasionally wore - this was heavy-duty stuff, most likely the real thing. The cuffs were fastened tightly around her wrists, and padlocked together to a chain that disappeared behind the mattress. When she tugged down, the chain barely budged. It must’ve been hooked around a post holding up the headboard.

It was then that Kimiko felt a breeze between her legs, and her cheeks turned bright red. Hesitantly, she looked down at her body.

From the waist down, she was naked. Her PJ shorts, _and_  her underwear were both gone. Not only that, but her legs were chained to bedposts with the same type of leather cuff, spreading them wide and leaving her most intimate area exposed. She tried to remember everything that had happened that day.

During the daily training, Dojo had come up to them about a Shen Gong Wu. They hopped on, went after it, but Jack Spicer had beaten them there. For the first time in a good long while, Kimiko had gotten into a showdown with him over it. As they fought - and Kimiko refused to admit to this part, even to herself - she occasionally caught a glimpse of Jack in certain lights. When did he suddenly become attractive? He had become taller and leaner, that was for sure, especially in the upper chest. Toting around the HeliBot and working with metal all day must have done that to him. And sometimes, at just the right angle, Jack actually managed to look like a threat, apparently the remnants of baby fat in his face finally thinning out into a sharp jawline and decently prominent cheekbones.

However, he constantly was flirting with her this time, doing everything he could to throw her off. The flirting had turned Kimiko off immediately, realizing that even if he had somehow become - ew - _handsome_ , he was still the creepy evil genius she had always known. At one point, she remembered responding to one of his come-ons with something about him not knowing the first thing about pleasing a girl. _That_  had pissed him off pretty badly, and provided enough of a distraction for her to win the showdown.

Even when the match was over, though, Jack had been fuming. “I bet I know more about pleasing a girl than anyone here right now!” he had said, causing Raimundo to bust out laughing and Clay to blush, covering Omi’s ears.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and dismissed the memory of his comment, figuring it was another one of those sore spots for him that she could easily pick on later. The rest of the day had been dull, but when she went to sleep...

It came rushing back to her. Jack had woken her up in the middle of the night. He taunted her until she chased after him through the temple. She lost him outside, something hit her head, and now...

Oh _hell_ no. She refused to believe that Jack Spicer, waste of oxygen, would go this far, if he had in fact been the one who knocked her out. He had to have sold her to someone, for whatever sick, twisted reason, and _that’s_ who put her in this predicament.

But then she doubted he’d even go _that_  far.

Kimiko’s heart raced. Maybe it wasn’t even Jack who had come to her. Maybe it was someone who had looked eerily like him, and used that to their advantage. Yeah, that’d make sense. Still doesn’t explain how they knew her, where she was, or why they specifically chose her, but it was better than thinking that Jack would stoop to this level.

For the first time in a long time, Kimiko felt fear rising in her throat. She was a martial arts student! She knew how to defend herself in case she was ever to have... something happen to her. But like this? She was completely vulnerable. She wouldn’t be able to burn through the leather easily - if at all - and even if she melted the chain she risked the bed catching fire. She was helpless.

‘ _No. Don’t think like that. You can figure a way out of this._ ’

“Hey, Kimi~.”

‘ _Oh no._ ’ She slowly turned her head, and her fear turned to rage.

Jack was watching her from the other side of the room, sitting in a desk chair with the back facing her, his arms folded across the top. His head was lowered behind his arms, but there was no hiding the cocky gleam in his eye. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Kimiko bared her teeth. “What the _hell_ did you do to me?!”

“Well, I kidnapped you and now you’re tied down to a bed.” He lifted his head to rest his chin on his elbows, a smug smile on his face. “Gee, and I thought you were the smartest of the bunch. Don’t prove me wrong now, Kim.”

She tugged at the cuffs, her cheeks flaring. “And I thought you’d never stoop to a level this low, Spicer.”

“Then you really underestimate just how much I’ve changed since when we met.” Jack swung his legs around and stood, moving to the foot of the bed. “How long’s it been now? Four years? You’ve changed a lot, too, Kimi.” He crouched down, folding his arms on the mattress and resting his chin atop them, placing himself right at eye-level with her crotch. “In all the right areas, too.”

From this angle, all the thoughts that Kimiko had had that afternoon during the showdown began to resurface. He once again looked dangerous at that moment, a thought that made her stomach flutter as she tugged at the chains restraining her legs, desperately trying to bring at least her thighs together. There was no way she was going to admit to anything, though.

“You’ve only gotten creepier,” she spat, her heart pounding in her ears.

“Maybe,” Jack said with a shrug, his gaze now drifting from her face to the place she was trying in vain to hide from him. “Though, I think you’re secretly impressed by me now.”

"Yeah, right! If I wasn’t impressed with you four years ago, what makes you think I would be now?!”

His gaze immediately came back up, and he gave her a toothy grin. “ _You’re wet._ ”

The blush in Kimiko’s cheeks spread to her neck and shoulders. “ _Excuse me?!_ ”

“You want me to prove it?” Jack climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her legs with one hand on her thigh. He brought his free hand up, pulling off his glove with his teeth and tossing it aside before running a finger up her slit, spreading her juices and sending a surge through her that made her drip even more.

The soft moan came out before she could stop it, and she squirmed at his touch. “G-get off me!”

“Calm down, Kimiko,” he said, his voice lower than she thought it could even be. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m just gonna prove you wrong.”

He pulled his other glove off the same way as the first, putting both hands on her thighs and re-positioning so his chest was flat against the bed. “Now, let’s see what makes you tick...” He once again slid one finger along her slit, before spreading her lips with two. He made a soft sound of awe, pressing his thumb against her opening and shuddering as she let out another soft moan. His free hand gripped her thigh tighter, and he repositioned the hand at her pussy to slide in his middle finger, his palm pressed against her clit.

Kimiko bit back a shout, her struggles increasing as Jack slipped his finger out, then shoved it back in. Half of her mind was screaming at her to fight back, considering it was _Jack Spicer_  who was doing these things to her, but the other half of her mind was screaming for more. The part that scared her most was that she didn’t know which one she would rather do.

When he pushed in a second finger, she couldn’t hold back an actual scream.

Jack’s eyes went wide and he immediately pulled his fingers out. “What happened?”

Before the logical part of her mind could stop her, Kimiko gasped out, “Too fast.”

“What?”

Kimiko’s blush deepened. “If you - if you want to put another finger in...” She trailed off, realizing she was about to help him. This was Jack Spicer, the guy who’d been fighting against the monks for years now, and in spite of becoming less of a threat, he was still their enemy. Did she... did she really want to encourage him to keep going?

‘ _Fuck it._ ’

“You have to add the second one a little slower.”

Jack thought his heart had stopped. She wasn’t fighting back anymore. Hesitantly, he pushed his middle finger back in, then with much more care his index finger followed. He felt her tense, but saw her relax much faster than he had anticipated.

Kimiko struggled some, anxious for him to start again, worried that if he didn’t she would either change her mind or go insane with need. Growing impatient, she eventually snapped, “ _Move._ ”

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. Slowly, his pulled his fingers out, then pushed back in, setting a steady rhythm. Her mewls and moans spurned him on, and he quickened the pace, his thumb finding her clit and circling it.

‘ _This is actually happening_ ,’ Kimiko thought, arching her hips up when he found her sweet spot. ‘ _I’m actually letting Jack do this to me. I’m... I’m enjoying this, even..._ ’

Suddenly, Jack pulled his hand away, revelling in the whine that Kimiko made and feeling her squirm. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring at his slick fingers - now spread into a v-shape - before looking Kimiko right in the eye and sliding his tongue between them. Her eyes went wide, almost mesmerized by the sight as he then put his fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and then moving on to his thumb, lazily licking the juices from the digit before going back to his fingers.

“Mm,” he hummed as he pulled his fingers out, the smug smile returning. “Better than pudding.”

Kimiko’s heart skipped a beat, even though she felt the urge to slap him for saying that. She wasn’t entirely sure why, either.

His smile never faltered as he brought himself back down, though his face now much closer to her heat. He softly blew on her clit, making her wine again and writhe. Laughing at her struggles, he hooked one arm around one leg, the other sliding up her shirt and resting at her waist.

Kimiko’s eyes widened. ‘ _Is he seriously going to-_ ’ She gasped as Jack gave her slit a good, long lick, once again arching up her hips.

“How come you never told me you tasted so good?” He couldn’t help but laugh, the sound sending vibrations through her and making her moan louder than before. Before she could form a coherent response, he did it again, dragging his tongue from the base of her opening, all the way up to the very tip of her clit. He repeated the motion several times, every little moan and squeak she made sending shivers down his spine, and making his position lying down somewhat uncomfortable below the waist. The hand under her shirt drifted upward, inching his way toward her breasts and squeezing when he found one. ‘ _Oh my god she didn’t wear a bra._  Fuck _that’s hot_.’ He couldn’t help but groan as his pants felt just a hair tighter, and he slid his tongue into her opening, his nose against her sweet spot.

Kimiko arched again, tugging hard on the cuffs and wishing they weren’t there. The thought of grabbing Jack by the hair and being fully capable of simply holding his head where it was sent another surge of pleasure through her. She may have been underneath him in this situation, but if things were different she would have pinned him down herself by now, forcing _him_ to be the submissive one. As he slipped his tongue in and out of her, nudging at her most sensitive bits with his face, she felt heat building deep in her core, twisting inside of her and turning her moans into shouts.

Jack moaned himself against her slit, the arm around her leg itching to just whip off his pants and jerk it while he finished her, but mentally promising himself that he would do that later, he put every ounce of energy he had in eating her out.

She was so close, she could feel the pressure coiling inside of her, making her struggle all the more. “J...Ja-...”

He suddenly pulled away, but quickly moved his arm from around her leg and put his hand back. Not caring if she told him to go slow, he shoved two fingers inside of her. “That’s it, Kimi, say it.”

“Ja- ah!! J-J-”

“ _Say it!_ ”

“JAAAAAAAACK!!!”

His erection had grown painful at the sound of her screaming his name, and the fact that she was clenching around his fingers and spilling her juices all over the bed didn’t help. As she rode out each wave, she repeated his name, desperately clinging to the chain over her head and arching like a bow with each repetition.

Abruptly, Kimiko collapsed against the mattress, panting heavily as her eyes slid shut. She let out a soft squeak as Jack pulled his fingers out, and she heard him licking them again. After a moment, she then felt the leather cuffs around her ankles come undone, his body moving to lay flush against hers as he unlocked the ones over her head. She didn’t miss the soft groan as his hardened length brushed against her warmth, and parts of her mind flashed with all kinds of lewd images of what they could do if he was in the same state of undress as her. As soon as he freed her wrists however, he stood from the bed, and tossed her a bundle of clothing. When she opened her eyes and sat up, she found her shorts and underwear on her lap, and Jack’s back facing her.

“Get dressed,” he muttered, the strain in his voice cutting through the room. “Go ahead and alert your friends on where you are. I can take the beating.”

Kimiko sat there for a good long while, looking between her clothes and Jack before following his first order.

“How about this,” she said as she slipped into her shorts, “I make it look like I beat you up, _then_ I’ll call them. And after I leave? We’re enemies again.”

He glanced at her over his shoulder, then gave her the first genuine smile she had seen come from him in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once she had found his mom’s makeup, Jack let Kimiko smear layer after layer of eyeshadow on him, giving him face bruises all over the visible parts of his body, a black eye, and then taking lipstick she gave him a bloody nose for good measure. She then called the other monks, they busted in, and after seeing Jack groaning on the floor, took her home.

When he went to his private bathroom to wash all of the makeup away, he saw her panties laying on the dresser.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system holy shit. I'll probably go back later and edit out any mistakes but right now I just need to release this to the world. Jack/Kim is a huge guilty pleasure of mine, okay?


End file.
